Good Enough
by sendingseeliescouts
Summary: "They wanted me to get married." Alec looks at me, waiting for a reaction. He probably expects me to burst out laughing, crying, or to throw some tantrum.


**Warning:** I know Alec is a gay character. But he is just that, a character. Keep that in mind. Please, also note that english is not my first language. I am sorry if there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me I won't be offended. All credit goes to the creators.

 **Also** , note that while I write I picture the reader to be a woman, it's just easier for me to picture myself. So, if there is anything that is not neutral enough, please tell me and I will correct it.

* * *

As I put away some books I trip over a shoe. "Good God Alec!" I growl. How can someone that put together be so messy. This house looks like a piggery!

"Hey baby, spring-cleaning?" Alec says, entering the place.

"Put your shoes in the closet, I already tripped over four of them. They are fucking damn boats."

"Someone's in a bad mood" he smiles, coming up to me. "Put it down" he mentions to the pile of clothes on my hands. "We need to talk."

I eye him suspiciously, taking his hand as I follow him. I take a sit on the couch while he sits in front of me, on the coffee table. _"I don't like this"_ I think, a knot forming in my stomach.

"My parents are here" he states. "They wanted to talk to me. Before I start, I want you to know that I declined. And there is no changing my mind" he adds with a serious tone.

"Alright, what is it?"

"My family is kinda falling apart. With all this stuff going on, _Clary_ , and them being former members of the Circle… They wanted me to clean our name and give it some of its prestige back."

"You're not the one who stained it in the first place" I mumble.

"They wanted me to get married."

Alec looks at me, waiting for a reaction. He probably expects me to burst out laughing, crying, or to throw some tantrum. But I stay still, not budging.

"Rose, say something. Please" he pleads, reaching out for my hand.

"What do you want me to say, Alec? It was to be expected, it was gonna happen sooner or later. You are their biggest hope, always the perfect little soldier."

"I declined" he repeats. "I am not marrying anyone but you."

"That's the thing, Alexander. You and I will never get married. I accepted it a long time ago, it might be time for you to do the same. You can't change the rules."

"Someone once told me that rules are meant to be broken" he quotes me.

"Breaking the rule by _dating_ a mundane has nothing to do with _getting married_ with a mundane. We are not talking about you being shunned. You are a shadowhunter. You've devoted your whole life to the New York Institute, you-"

"I choose you. I always will" he interrupts.

"Stop" I threaten, getting up. "We are not having this conversation. This is your dream. This is who you are. There is no changing for me or for anyone. It. Is. Not. Happening. This conversation is over."

I take the pile of clothes and enter our bedroom. I angrily throw it on the bed, storming back into the living room.

"You are gonna marry whoever they want you to" I start.

"Lydia."

"What?"

"Lydia. Her name is Lydia" Alec specifies.

"Whatever. You are gonna marry _Lydia_. In the end, it is nothing more but an arrangement. Think of it as a merging of two companies. As long as it benefits you, I am ok with it."

"No."

"But" I say on a serious tone, looking at him in the eyes while poking his chest. "Don't you dare falling in love with her. Because I will kill you, hunt you down to wherever you shadowhunters end up, and drag your sorry ass back to hell where you'll belong."

Alec smiles, wrapping his arms around me. "You can cry baby. I am not doing it. I am not getting married to anyone but you" he whispers. And with that, I break down. I knew his family was not pleased with our relationship, but I thought they would've accepted it by now. Three years kind of screams serious relationship. Alec and I moving in together kind of screams serious relationship. Us introducing ourselves as a married couple, even though we are not actually married, kind of screams serious relationship. But apparently the Lightwoods need more than that to wrap their mind around the idea of their eldest child frolicking with a mundane.

"You need to, Alec" I look up to him, trying to stop the streams of tears falling down my cheeks. "I will never be good enough."

"Stop. Don't you even go there, Rose. You are perfect to me. If anything, you are to good for me. You could so much better than me. I don't know how I made you fall for me, I thought you gave me a wrong number" he says, laughing quietly. "I'm so glad you didn't, because you are the best thing that ever happened to me. It's you and I."

"And the kittens" I add, wiping my eyes.

"And the kittens. All three of them. But we are not keeping the ones in Bella's belly, they go to Magnus."

"Just one, please?" I pout.

"Nope. The next addition to our family is a little human. No more animals."

I lean into Alec, taking in his scent. "You sure you don't wanna merge your company?" I speak quietly. His laugh is music to my ears. "I'm sure. Now let's make some loving, I missed you today." And with that he kisses me deep and slow, bringing his hands down my back, all ready to love me.


End file.
